


Kill

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): E. “Fuck you”J. “Where's your underwear?”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Kill

“Fuck you.” Kells mouths to Rook seeing him raise an eyebrow at him. He turns around the face Y/N, who’s dragging him to the bedroom.

When they enter the bedroom and the door shuts, Kells moves in front of Y/N pushing her against the door.

Pressing their lips together, his hands move to the bottom of her dress, slipping under the fabric. He groans as his hands grip her bare ass, knowing that she isn’t wearing any underwear.

“Where’s your underwear?” He asks, pulling away from her intoxicating lips.  
She looks up at him through her lashes. “Check your left back pocket.”  
His hand nearly flies to the pocket and another groan escapes him when he feels the lacy material. “Are you trying to kill me?”  
She laughs at that, “I like you too much do that.” As she speaks, her right hand travels down his chest to waistband of his pants.  
“Yeah, you're definitely trying to kill me.”


End file.
